Destinos Escritos
by Kitty.e
Summary: Kagome trabaja para una revista de importancia en Japón, con la llegada de nuevas personas, comienzan los sueños extraños, un viaje le ayudará a descubrir que hay detrás. Disculpen por el resumen soy mala en esto xD
1. Primeras Impresiones

**Notas de la autora: Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fanfic, así que no me maten si no les gusta por favorcito xD, bueno si me va bien con este seguiré escribiendo porque de repente se me aparecen algunas ideas locas por la cabeza. Que quede claro que esto lo hago simplemente por diversión y sin fines de lucro ya que los personajes como todos saben, pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi. Bueno, aquí los dejo con el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten**!

**Destinos Escritos.**

Capítulo I

- Primeras Impresiones –

La historia comienza con una joven de 26 años llamada Kagome Higurashi. Kagome llevaba el pelo hasta poco más debajo de los hombros, era color azabache y tenía pequeñas y finas ondulaciones en las puntas, los ojos color chocolate y la piel levemente tostada por el sol. Trabajaba en una revista de importancia en Japón y vivía en un cómodo departamento en el centro de Tokio junto a su compañera de trabajo y fiel amiga Sango.

Sango al igual que Kagome tenía 26 y había entrado a trabajar hacía un año como una de las principales diseñadoras gráficas, siempre llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una cola; "para que no me moleste en la cara" solía decir.

Un día lunes como cualquier otro, las chicas se levantaron, desayunaron a toda prisa y partieron rumbo al trabajo en el auto de Kagome. Aquel día se anunciaría la llegada de un nuevo fotógrafo, ya que el anterior, Naraku, había sido despedido por robar ideas y traspasarlas a otra revista.

-Detesto esta ropa, me siento como una salchicha- protestaba Sango por el incómodo traje formal que llevaba.

-Calma Sango, hoy podremos cambiarnos después del cóctel-dijo Kagome.

-Sí, lo sé… Kagome recuerda que hoy llega mi primo y vivirá con nosotras por un tiempo hasta que pueda comprarse un departamento.

-Si amiga, lo recuerdo, espero poder llevarme bien con el.-dijo algo nerviosa

-¡Ya verás que se llevarán de maravilla!- agregó no muy segura, y es que tenía razones para no estarlo, ya que él parecía no poder ser amable más que con sus clientes o familiares.- además recuerda que trabajarán prácticamente juntos por lo que tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó por enésima vez en la semana.

-Inuyasha Taisho.

Las chicas como cualquier otro día, llegaron a las 8:30 en punto, saludaron a Ayame la recepcionista del edificio y subieron en el elevador hasta el piso 21, el último. Entraron por una única puerta y se separaron para ir a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

La revista Shikon No Tama era la de mayor venta en Japón, muy popular por mezclar la cultura con la entretención, su directora era una anciana muy amable y cordial con todos sus trabajadores, su nombre era Kaede.

Kaede reunió a todos en el salón de conferencias a las 9:30 para presentar al nuevo fotógrafo de la revista y darle una pequeña bienvenida para que se sintiera a gusto. Por lo que había escuchado, tenía un talento innato y sacaba unas fotografías espectaculares a pesar de tener 28 años. Además de Inuyasha, Kaede tenía que presentar a su nueva secretaria, su nieta Kikyo, aunque sabía que sería un problema para Kagome no tuvo más remedio que contratarla luego de tanta insistencia, pero de esta noticia nadie estaba enterado.

Cuando llegaron todos y el cóctel estaba completamente servido, la anciana directora hizo pasar a dos personas. El primero un hombre joven y de cuerpo fornido, con el pelo negro y ojos color ámbar que atraparon a Kagome desde el primero momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Este es Inuyasha Taisho, nuestro nuevo fotógrafo-anunció Kaede mientras todos aplaudían al recién llegado.- Señor Taisho, le presento a Kagome Higurashi, nuestra periodista estrella y relacionadora pública, con ella trabajará la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Bienvenido-sonrió nerviosa Kagome extendiendo su mano-Gusto en conocerlo.

-Gracias- respondió él estrechando su mano pero sin devolver la sonrisa- el gusto es mío.

La segunda persona en entrar hizo que el mundo se le viniera abajo a la pobre Kagome, era su prima Kikyo, el fantasma de la niñez, ahí estaba con su pelo largo hasta la cadera, negro y lacio como siempre, la piel pálida como sin vida y los ojos fríos como témpanos de hielo.

-Y esta es mi nieta Kikyo.- presentó la directora mientras los hombres quedaban con la boca abierta y se escuchaban cuchicheos sobre su parecido con Kagome.- ella trabajará para mi como secretaria así que no tendrá mayor contacto con ustedes.- agregó mirando especialmente a Kagome, quien captó todo y se sintió más tranquila.- Bueno, no queda nada más por decir, así que… que comience el cóctel de bienvenida, y asegúrense de que estos jovencitos lo disfruten.

La música se encendió y Kagome que estaba hablando con Sango fue interrumpida por Kikyo.

-¿Pero si no es mi queridísima primita Kagome?-dijo sarcásticamente apretándole la cara como a una niña pequeña.

-Déjame Kikyo.-protestó mientras se apartaba de las manos de ella.- a ver cuéntame, cuántos días de berrinche te tomó poder ocupar ese puesto… ¿una semana? O dos tal vez… no, creo que debe ser algo de un mes, porque que yo sepa ni siquiera has terminado la Universidad y eso que eres mayor que yo.

-No te hagas la astuta conmigo, sabes perfectamente que te supero con creces en todo lo que me proponga, así que si sabes lo que te conviene no me desafíes- amenazó disimuladamente Kikyo y luego le dirigió una sonrisa falsa para guardar las apariencias.-nos vemos primita.

-¡La detesto!- exclamó Kagome una vez solas.

-Vaya reencuentro amiga.-comentó Sango.- ¿Por qué se odian tanto?.

-No lo sé, siempre ha sido así, cuando éramos niñas nos comparaban mucho, hasta nos confundían, yo la admiraba pero ella siempre parecía fastidiada con mi presencia y un día se aburrió de que yo la siguiera y quemó todos mis juguetes, entonces entendí lo mucho que me odiaba y empezó la guerra entre las dos, pero como ella dijo, siempre me supera.

-Con razón nunca hablas de ella.

-Sí, de todas maneras no nos veíamos hace años.- comentó Kagome al tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar una tercera voz grave y masculina.

-Hola Sango.

-¡Primo¡Que gusto me da verte!-exclamó abrazándolo.- ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

-Bien, aunque hasta el último momento me pidió que no viniera.

-Me lo imaginé.- rió.- lo olvidaba, Inuyasha, Kagome es la amiga de la que te hablé, con ella viviremos, es de confianza, no te preocupes.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, en el cual Sango miraba a Inuyasha, mientras éste miraba inquisidoramente a Kagome, quien intimidada por la mirada del chico, bajo la cabeza por instinto quedando su vista fija en sus pulcros zapatos.

-y… em… ¿de dónde eres?-preguntó la chica para romper el hielo aún mirando el suelo.

-De Osaka. No entiendo como puedes ser relacionadora pública si te gana la timidez. Me retiro, con permiso prima nos vemos más tarde, adiós Higurashi.

-Adiós-dijo algo molesta.

-Vaya vaya, Kagome Higurashi intimidada por un hombre… esto si que es digno de verse.- bromeó Sango.

-Ya no molestes Sango, además fue un horrible comienzo.-dijo algo decepcionada.

-Creo que Sango no fue la única que lo notó señorita Kagome.-intervino un muchacho de ojos azules y pelo negro azulado que llevaba atado en una pequeña cola.

-¡Miroku!, No seas tan entrometido ¿quieres?- le reprochó Sango.

-Ustedes son tal para cual.

--------------------

Llevaba una caja que tapaba completamente su visión, por lo que abrir la puerta de la que sería su nueva oficina resultó todo un reto, pero una mano un poco fría le quitó las llaves y se tomó la molestia de abrir la puerta por él.

-Gracias.-murmuró sin mirar mientras entraba en la habitación.

-No hay de qué-sonrió ella.- ¿Qué llevas en esas cajas?

-Nada que te importe, ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría estar sólo-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos para luego apartar súbitamente la mirada.

-Si me molesta, porque yo también soy nueva Inuyasha y me gustaría entablar amistad con alguien… como tú.-sonrió coquetamente mientras se le acercaba.

-Taisho, Kaede me dijo que viniera a ayudarte-dijo suavemente Kagome entrando de sorpresa.

-¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar no crees?-dijo Kikyo.

-Bueno, si molesto…

-No, tú te quedas, Kikyo ya se iba. –No supo por qué razón, pero prefería la presencia de su compañera de departamento.- Gracias por la ayuda

-No hay de qué cariño, cuando quieras me llamas para lo que quieras.-susurró guiñándole un ojo para luego pasar chocando el hombro de su prima y salir de la habitación.

-Disculpa por haber entrado de sorpresa, pero no pensé que estarías ocupado.

-Pero ya sabes, para la otra avisa.-dijo dándole la espalda para sacar cosas de una de las cajas y luego preguntó con tono de fastidio- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mi abuela me dijo que viniera a ayudarte con lo de la oficina, ya sabes, mostrarte el lugar y eso.

-No te necesito, gracias

-Bueno, pues no me pienso ir.-dijo testarudamente, no le gustaba la actitud de superioridad que Taisho tenía con ella¿Quién se creía que era?, si pensaba que le haría caso en todo y se pondría a sus pies estaba muy equivocado así que agregó con decisión.- te voy a enseñar la oficina quieras o no, y si es necesario te llevo arrastrando.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendida, nadie, nunca le había hablado así, jamás le habían llevado la contra, siempre lo que el decía se hacía, sin embargo, esa chiquilla ahí parada con las manos en las cintura había sido capaz de oponérsele, lo que provocó que brotara en su interior una pizca de simpatía hacia ella, eso la hacía distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido, decidió darle una oportunidad.

-¡Feh! Eres terca como mula, pero no está del todo mal-comentó con una media sonrisa

-Vaya manera de decírmelo-rió ella.- Bueno Taisho, en estos archivadores hay fotos clasificadas en orden alfabético de acuerdo al lugar donde fueron tomadas, sería bueno que les echaras una miradita para que te des una idea, ese obviamente será tu escritorio, la oficina puedes decorarla a tu gusto, intenta utilizar el computador sólo con fines laborales… que más que más…-dijo haciendo memoria.- ah si, es verdad, yo vendré cada semana a darte datos de lugares y cosas que debas fotografiar, cuando tengas listas las fotografías entrégalas en CD y en papel a Sango, pero escoge sólo las mejores.

-Hablas muy rápido Higurashi.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, deja las cajas ahí y salgamos.-dijo tomando las llaves de la puerta.

Salieron de la oficina y Kagome comenzó a explicarle como funcionaba todo, desde los horarios de entrada, colación y salida, le recomendó lugares que ella frecuentaba con Sango para comer, le mostró su oficina, la de los periodistas y reporteros, y por último la de Kaede.

-Y bueno, esta es la oficina de mi abuela, es una excelente persona, pero no vayas a cometer un error como el de Naraku porque te pondrá de patitas en la calle.

-¿Naraku?- preguntó curioso, ya que por algún motivo ese nombre le resultaba familiar.

-Era el antiguo fotógrafo, hacía un buen trabajo pero se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de vender a otra revista las mismas fotografías que nos había pasado a nosotros, además entró en los documentales y envió algunas copias a la competencia.-le contó Kagome.-pero eso es confidencial, así que espero que no lo divulgues.

-No soy un boca abierta si a eso te refieres-dijo algo molesto.

-¡No, no¡No es que dude de ti!, pero es para que lo tengas claro solamente-rió nerviosa.- bueno, ahora podemos ir a casa, estos tacones me están matando, menos mal que podemos usar ropa informal, o sino no sé que sería de mis pobres pies.

-¿Y Sango?

-Debe estar esperándonos en el auto con Miroku, uno de los reporteros estrella, te agradará mucho, es un buen chico pero algo atrevido-comentó mientras bajaban al primer piso.

Se despidió de Ayame y justo cuando volvió a mirar al frente, chocó bruscamente con alguien.

-¡Disculpe¡Que torpe soy, no me di cuenta!-dijo atolondradamente.

-¿Estás bien Higurashi?-preguntó Inuyasha

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Higurashi¿es ese tu nombre?-preguntó el sujeto con el que había chocado, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes brillantes.

-Sí señor-respondió pensando que se metería en problemas.- Kagome Higurashi.

-¡Juro jamás olvidar su nombre bella señorita!-dijo con gallardía mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba provocando el sonrojo de Kagome.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó algo fastidiado Inuyasha.

-Mi nombre es Kouga, disculpa linda, no sabía que tenías novio.-dijo dirigiéndose únicamente a Kagome.

-¡No somos novios!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo rojos.

-ah bueno¿entonces puedo invitarte a un café preciosura?

-Estará ocupada, vamos Higurashi-dijo Inuyasha tomando a la chica de la mano y literalmente arrastrándola hacia el auto.

En el viaje de regreso a casa no se hablaron, por una parte Kagome se encontraba molesta y atónita, e Inuyasha no quería tocar el tema por orgullo propio, sin embargo, Sango y Miroku que habían presenciado toda la escena reían por lo bajo para no aumentar el visible mal humor que el chico de ojos dorados había adquirido.

**Notas de la autora: Y… el capítulo llega a su fin ) pero no se preocupen a los que les gustó, porque pronto subiré el siguiente, que tuve que reescribir porque… bueno una larga historia sobre mi cabeza de pollo xD. Agradecería mucho mucho mucho si me dejan reviews, como para darme ánimos para continuar escribiendo.**

**¡Adiós a todos!**


	2. Segunda Oportunidad

**Destinos Escritos.**

Capítulo II

- Segunda Oportunidad –

Dejaron a Miroku en su departamento y subieron al de ellos, luego de cambiarse sus tenidas por algo más cómodo e informal, bajaron a almorzar en el restauran que se encontraba frente al edificio, ya que el tiempo no les alcanzaba para cocinar.

Después de almorzar y quedar visiblemente satisfechos, partieron rumbo al trabajo.

-¡Uy¡Como detesto conducir!-protestaba por décima vez la chica.

-¡Que fastidiosa eres mujer¡Mejor fíjate en el tráfico y calla de una vez!-gruñó Inuyasha.

-¡Tu a mi no me callas!-exclamó encolerizada.- ¡a la próxima manejas tú!

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema, siempre y cuando dejes a mis pobres tímpanos tranquilos..

-Chicos, chicos, calma, además ya llegamos-dijo Sango intentando apaciguarlos, y hubiese fallado de no ser por el último echo.

Bajaron del vehículo y Sango se situó entre ellos por si la falta de cordura volvía a aparecer, pero gracias a las fuerzas divinas, se comportaron, es más, ni se hablaron.

* * *

Entró en su nueva oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. Vio en el escritorio un pequeño papel rosado que sobresalía por entre los demás, lo tomó y leyó el destinatario resultando ser él, lo abrió extrañado y comenzó a leer a duras penas por la mala caligrafía de su autor, o mejor dicho… autora.

_Inuyasha:_

_Se que mi comportamiento hace unas horas atrás no fue el mejor, pero me gustaría que nos dieras una segunda oportunidad para conocernos, es que me siento tan sola en esta ciudad… necesito a alguien a mi lado, y estoy segura de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, así que digas si o no, estaré afuera de tu oficina en el horario de salida para que nos vayamos a tomar algo._

_Kikyo._

Se quedó pensando unos momentos con la nota aún en la mano, no sabía si aceptar la invitación de la chica o no… pobre, seguramente de verdad se sentía sola y la comprendía, así que decidió acceder. Además, Kikyo era una mujer hermosa y muchos hombres podían caer de rodillas ante su belleza y vestimenta insinuante… ¡Pero en que demonios estaba pensando!, no, iría con ella sólo para no hacerla sentir mal.Dobló el papel en cuatro y lo guardo en uno de los cajones desocupados.

* * *

-¡Hola Higurashi!-saludó alegremente un chico de cabello castaño claro

-Ah¿qué tal Hojo?-preguntó aún un poco tensa

-bien… ¿sucede algo?, no te noto de buen humor.-comentó el que alguna vez fue su novio en preparatoria y ahora compañero de trabajo.

-no nada-respondió con una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, vengo de ver a tu abuela, y quiere que vayas a su oficina.

-muchas gracias, voy en seguida, con permiso-dijo al pasar por su lado.

Llegó a la oficina de la anciana que no distaba mucho en tamaño de las otras, ella nunca había sido ostentosa ni nada por el estilo. La decoración era simple, con paredes blancas y piso del mismo color, con sillones de cuero en rojo y negro.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar abuela?-preguntó una vez frente a ella.

-Sí querida, toma asiento-invitó Kaede.- ¿Qué tal las cosas con Inuyasha?

-bien… bien… aunque si no fuera un terco, necio, molestoso y pesado irían mucho mejor-sonrió.

-Ay Kagome tú y tus actitudes de niña pequeña-rió la anciana.- bueno, te aconsejo que comiencen a entablar una relación más… buena. Por que ya te dije que él trabajaría contigo. Además tendrán que irse de viaje pronto-agregó entregándole dos boletos de avión.- porque la entrevista que pediste te será concedida el sábado por la mañana y sabes que es una exclusiva, así que ¿Quiénes mejores para encubrirla que mis dos trabajadores estrella?

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó saltando de felicidad con los boletos en la mano.- ¡tendremos una exclusiva¡Y yo que pensé que no me la darían!

-Por mi parte nunca dudé de ti querida, por algo eres mi relacionadora pública-sonrió Kaede.- ahora necesito que vayas donde Inuyasha y le expliques todo lo necesario ¿si?

-¿Y por qué no le dices tú?-protestó.

-Por que yo no seré la que viaje con él, ya no hagas más berrinches y ve a entregarle ese boleto de una buena vez

-Lo que tú digas abuela.

Si seguían con esa actitud le sería imposible juntarlos… aunque… tenía una idea.

* * *

Escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- grito, y al ver de quien se trataba murmuró-ah eras tú.

-Que amable, yo también te extrañé-dijo sarcásticamente.- vine a dejarte esto

-¿Un viaje?-preguntó extrañado tomando el boleto que ella había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, nos vamos a Hong Kong este viernes a cubrir una entrevista en exclusiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir con nos?-cuestionó levantado una ceja.

-No sabía que tuvieras problemas con lenguaje Taisho, "nos" viene de nosotros, o sea tu y yo-respondió la chica- yo cubriré la entrevista y tu sacarás fotografías porque ese es tu trabajo por si no lo recuerdas.

-¡Feh! Lo sé perfectamente, ahora si no te molesta estoy ocupado.- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-no te preocupes, de todos modos ya me iba, nos vemos a la salida

-No, llegaré tarde hoy, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah, bueno entonces, hasta mañana

* * *

-¡Kagome!-exclamó una voz tras ella.- pensé que no volvería a verla bella dama.

-Kouga-dijo riendo nerviosa- que bueno verte¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine por dos motivos, uno para dejarle una propuesta a Kaede para ser uno de sus auspiciadores y el segundo, para darte las gracias por darme tu nombre completo, porque me fue más fácil encontrarte, ya que te asocié enseguida con tu abuela.

-eh… que gusto me da-mintió.

-No quiero sonar como un pesado pero… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde?-preguntó el chico.

Analizó la pregunta y luego la respuesta, si decía que no, se quedaría sola durante toda la tarde haciendo nada hasta que Sango o Inuyasha se dignaran a aparecer, pues la primera saldría con Miroku y el segundo… bueno el segundo tampoco estaría… no le gustaba estar sola así que optó por aceptar.

-Bueno… pero debo estar temprano en mi casa, porque tengo que dormir bien-respondió.

* * *

Las 6:00, horario de salida, revisó los últimos detalles de la oficina, cerró los cajones abiertos, apagó el ordenador y puso llave a la puerta una vez afuera. Como era de esperarse Kikyo se encontraba afuera apoyada contra la pared.

-¿Y que dices?-preguntó.

-Sí.-respondió

-bien, yo elijo el lugar-dijo mientras lo seguía.

-Me da igual, de todas maneras no conozco mucho.

Subieron al auto de Kikyo y fueron hasta un pub que quedaba a unas escasas cuadras de la playa. Entraron y pidieron al mesero dos tragos de la carta.

* * *

-Sé que te encantará el lugar-dijo entusiasmado mientras le abría la puerta de un antiguo y acogedor café.

-Es bastante bonito- apreció ella sentándose en la silla que él le ofrecía.

-¿Qué vas a querer preciosa?-preguntó mientras miraba la carta sin notar que la chica se sonrojaba.-pide lo que desees.

-Quiero un café cortado chico por favor-pidió ella.

-Bueno yo quiero un espresso y dos trozos de tarta de frutilla

El joven que los atendía tomo el pedido y se fue para regresar unos minutos más tarde con los pedidos.

-Este es para ti Kagome-dijo alcanzándole una de las tartas- es la tarta más rica que he probado.

-Muchas gracias Koga, no tenías por qué molestarte.

Pasaron un agradable momento conversando de distintas cosas, aunque Koga aprovechaba algunos momentos para repetir lo hermosa que era y lo afortunado que fue al conocerla.

Les dieron las 8 y decidieron que era hora de volver. Kagome entró en el departamento y se desplomó sobre el sillón¿Qué sería del tonto de Inuyasha?.

* * *

Ya iban en la cuarta ronda y Kikyo estaba completamente mareada, Inuyasha que aún se encontraba sobrio, pagó la cuenta tomó a la chica y salió del lugar

-Lo siento cariño-balbuceó con una risita tonta.- creo que se me pasaron las copas, pero vayamos a mi departamento, ahí estaremos más cómodos, más… solos-dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-No Kikyo, te iré a dejar, vamos-Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera y condujo hasta el edificio donde vivía la chica, mientras en el camino las insinuaciones por parte de Kikyo iban y venían

Subieron al segundo piso y la dejo en la entrada de su departamento.

-¿Seguro que no quieres pasar guapo?-preguntó seductoramente mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le plantaba un beso.

-Esto no esta bien, nada de bien-murmuró él deshaciéndose del abrazo de Kikyo y yéndose del lugar-nos vemos mañana.

-La próxima vez te será más difícil escapar Inuyasha-pensó en voz alta riendo mientras lo veía doblar por una esquina.- ya lo decidí, tú eres mi presa.

* * *

Entró sigilosamente en el departamento pensando que por fin podría dormir y dejar de pensar en el beso que minutos antes esa chica le había dado, pero… un momento… ¡No sabía cual era su habitación! Y no pensaba dormir en el sillón, así que decidió que buscaría dormitorio por dormitorio.

Abrió cautelosamente la primera puerta del pasillo, no quería molestar a nadie o la reprimenda que se llevaría ni el más poderoso de los seres podría quitársela, agudizó la vista y comprobó que su prima Sango era la dueña de esa cama.

* * *

Abrió los ojos tan sólo unos escasos milímetros para ver la hora… las 2 A.M., genial, sabía que más tarde amanecería con un humor de los mil demonios, aún con los ojos cerrados y completamente a oscuras, se metió en el baño.

* * *

Siguió con la segunda puerta, lo más cautelosamente que pudo, porque si era de Kagome aquella habitación y despertaba… uf quizás cual sería su destino. Miro la cama y ¡Bingo!, había allí una mullida cama de dos plazas completamente vacía para él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se desvistió y se acostó, quedándose completamente dormido al primer contacto con la almohada.

* * *

Apagó la luz del baño aún refunfuñando y sin abrir los ojos, tiró sus pantuflas, no le importaba donde cayeran, solo quería dormir, se metió a la cama y en seguida volvió al sueño que había sido interrumpido, lo que no sabía la pobre Kagome era el susto que se llevaría al otro día.

**Notas de la autora: este es el final del segundo capítulo, aún no sé cuantos tendrá pero estoy trabajando en el cuarto por el momento, no pretendo hacerlo tan largo porque me dieron ganas de escribir otra historia más xD, pero terminaré este primero :).**

**Muchísimas gracias a ****nere**** y ****setsuna17**** por sus reviews ;) y no se preocupen que tengo intenciones de subir los capítulos bien seguidos :). **

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos, acotaciones, lo que quieran xD**

**Adios!**


	3. El templo de la familia Higurashi

**Destinos Escritos.**

Capítulo III

- El templo de la familia Higurashi -

_Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, el sol se levantaba imponente por detrás de las montañas, vestía sandalias y un extraño traje con la parte de abajo color rojo y arriba blanco. En sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una joya, era color rosa pálido._

_Un hombre se sentó a su lado, tenía el cabello plateado, y unas curiosas orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza, sin aviso, la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba con sus profundos ojos dorados. _

El despertador de Kagome sonó indicando que ya eran las 7 de la mañana, lo apagó con pereza, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo, quería seguir soñando, pero…

-¡KYAAAAA!-el grito se dejó escuchar en todo el edificio.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-preguntó Sango alarmada que acababa de entrar a la habitación de la chica.- ¡Ka… Kagome!-exclamó incrédula mirando la escena.- no me digas que tu… tu e Inuyasha…

-¡Taisho te voy a matar!-exclamó furibunda la verdadera dueña de la habitación.

-mujer histérica-gruñó Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados, pero de pronto la noción de un cálido tacto hizo que los abriera de golpe

-¡Explica que haces durmiendo en mi cama y abrazándome así, pervertido!-lo encaró furibunda recordando que además se encontraba prácticamente desnudo.

-¿Tu… tu cama?-preguntó confundido. No podía ser posible.- pero…esta habitación estaba vacía cuando yo me acosté.

-Sí claro y santa claus existe, vive en el polo norte y nos trae regalos todas las navidades.-dijo sarcástica.

-¡Inuyasha como pudiste!-lo reprochó Sango.

-¡No¡Lo juro por mi vida!, esta habitación estaba vacía cuando yo llegue.

-¿Y se puede saber a que hora llegaste?-preguntó curiosa Kagome recordando que ella se había levantado en la madrugada.

-eran como las dos-respondió él sin entender.

-Ah, bueno eso explica todo- dijo más calmada Kagome.-yo me levanté a esa hora para ir al baño, seguramente Inuyasha llegó justo cuando yo no estaba y bueno eso.-explicó completamente sonrojada.

-¡Feh¡Por fin lo entiendes!, de todas maneras ni muerto me hubiese acostado aquí por algún otro interés que no fuera dormir

-¿Ah si? Bueno¡Podrías haberte fijado en que el otro lado de la cama estaba desordenado!

-¡Entonces tu podrías haber encendido la luz cuando te levantaste para que lo notara!

-¡No pensaba que alguien sería tan estúpido como para confundir su habitación!

-¡Para que sepas nadie me dijo cual era mi habitación!

-¡Podrías haber preguntado!

-¡Si las despertaba me descuartizaban!

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó ya harta Sango- ¡ no han hecho nada más que no sea discutir¿Y saben qué?, me aburrieron, así que yo me largo de aquí y cuando hayan aprendido a convivir me llaman.-dijo saliendo rápidamente del departamento con un portazo.

-Feh, mira lo que has hecho mujer-bufó él.

-¿Y vas a seguir después de lo que Sango dijo?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Ya volverá.-aseguró Inuyasha

-No lo creo.

* * *

Como detestaba los gritos y las peleas, y si esos dos pensaban que estaba dispuesta a volver así como así, estaban equivocados, el único problema era adonde se iría, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Bajó algunos pisos y llamó a la puerta de uno de los departamentos.

-Voy-dijo una voz desde adentro.

-Hola Miroku-sonrió al verlo con esa cara de sueño.- ¿Te desperté?

-No, no te preocupes Sango-respondió bostezando.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Eh bueno, la verdad es que te venía a pedir un favor, uno muy grande a decir verdad.

-No me digas que aceptaste mi propuesta de…-dijo con tono picarón pero Sango lo interrumpió.

-¡Uy pero que mente de alcantarilla tienes!-exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.- no es eso, es que me he quedado sin casa.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó curioso.

-Porque como Kagome e Inuyasha discuten mucho, decidí no volver hasta que icen bandera blanca, entonces me estaba preguntando si… si yo podría quedarme aquí por unos días-respondió y luego agregó rápidamente.- ¡pero prometo que no será por mucho!

-No Sango, no te preocupes, será un honor tenerte como invitada, aunque te advierto que tendrás que dormir conmigo porque tengo una sola habitación.

-Ya, no mientas Miroku, sé perfectamente que estos departamentos tienen dos.

* * *

-¿Qué tal si hacemos las paces?-preguntó.

-Bueno.-respondió más pendiente de conducir que de otra cosa.

-¡Contigo no se puede!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos molesta mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Y qué quieres¿que choquemos?, no sabía que eras una Kamikaze.-bromeó para no tensar más la situación, después de todo, deseaba que su prima volviera y si eso significaba llevarse bien con "Higurashi" lo haría, después de todo nunca le desagradó.

-No te entiendo.-dijo soltando una pequeña risa y luego se tornó seria.- Estoy preocupada por Sango… no sabía que tuviera un lugar para quedarse.

-Ya está crecidita, puede pagar un hotel o algo así y sabe cuidarse sola.-la tranquilizó.

Inuyasha maldecía por lo bajo el "endemoniado tráfico" tocando la bocina a cualquier vehículo que intentara adelantarlo, mientras Kagome se prometía a si misma que nunca más lo dejaría conducir por las mañanas.

-¿Te parece si para celebrar esta tregua comemos juntos en la tarde?-preguntó ella.- Yo hago la cena.

-Bueno, con que no se te pase la sal como con el huevo esta mañana me parece bien-dijo el recordando que lo que sería su desayuno, terminó irremediablemente en el basurero.

* * *

-Kikyo, no porque seas mi nieta te daré más privilegios que los demás

-Pero sólo te pido un pequeño adelanto.

-¿Y para qué lo quieres?-preguntó la anciana desconfiada.

-Para un viaje-respondió ella.

-No-se negó temiendo que fuera lo que ella pensaba- y ahora necesito que te pongas a trabajar y busques los archivos del año pasado que te pedí. Y dile a Kagome que necesito hablar con ella.

-Está bien, de todas maneras, no pienso rogarte más-dijo con altivez saliendo de la oficina.

Se había enterado por Inuyasha que se irían de viaje con Kagome para cubrir una entrevista, y como era fin de semana, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para alejar a su prima de su presa, porque por alguna extraña razón, sentía que debía hacerlo. Pero su plan falló, Kaede no había cedido.

Caminaba por los pasillos iluminados buscando por todas partes a su prima, hasta que la vio conversando amenamente con uno de los periodistas.

-La abuela te llama-dijo fríamente.

-Gracias-respondió de la misma forma.

Caminó revisando un pequeño fardo de hojas con direcciones y datos, pasó por fuera de la oficina de Inuyasha y al ver la puerta entreabierta se detuvo curiosa a ver que hacía. Le observó en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras trabajaba, le gustaba esa mirada seria y profunda, tan absorto en su propio mundo que no se percató de su presencia, agradeciendo a los cielos por este echo, se encaminó nuevamente al despacho de Kaede.

-¿Me necesitas abuela?-preguntó sonriendo como siempre.

-Sí Kagome, necesito que vayas a casa y le entregues esto al abuelo-respondió entregándole una carta sellada.- iría yo, pero unos pequeños problemas me retendrán en esta oficina por lo menos durante una semana y una vieja como yo no puede darse el lujo de andar por aquí y por allá con tanta prisa ¿No te parece?

-Bueno abuela, no te preocupes, le entregaré la carta esta misma tarde-dijo mientras besaba su frente.

-No querida, necesito que vayas ahora y me gustaría que Inuyasha te acompañara.-sonrió

-¿Y por qué él?-preguntó confusa.

-Ya sabes, quiero que se lleven mejor, es todo.

-Bueno, está bien, que tengas un buen día abuela.-se despidió saliendo con la carta en las manos a la oficina de Inuyasha, no sabía por qué Kaede se empeñaba en eso de que se llevaran mejor… aunque como ella decía, tendrían que trabajar mucho juntos, y ser enemigos sería un gran problema.

-¿Taisho?-preguntó asomando la cabeza.

-Ah, Higurashi, adelante-contestó acercándole una silla

-No, así está bien, pero muchas gracias-le sonrió permaneciendo de pie y sin embargo, no notó el leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del chico.- Venía a preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a entregar una…

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó al instante, y luego de darse cuenta de lo que había echo al ver la cara confusa de Kagome corrigió.- Por supuesto que quiero ir porque aprovecho de conocer más la ciudad.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió un completo estúpido, no sabía por qué, pero esa sonrisa lo dejó volando bajo, quizás era el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate, o su cara que parecía iluminarse.

-¿Taisho?-llamó con voz preocupada sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-eh… si, sí, por supuesto, lo siento.

-Bueno, te decía que si nos íbamos.

Cerraron sus respectivas oficinas y bajaron al primer piso, cuando Kagome se despidió de Ayame ésta solo le dedicó una fría mirada que la pelinegra no pudo entender. Inuyasha tomó las llaves de la mano de Kagome en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que la chica subiera bufando molesta en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje fue largo, tuvieron que cruzar prácticamente toda la ciudad y Kagome sonreía agradecida por el poco tráfico que había, ya que no tenía intenciones de soportar una vez más a Inuyasha tocando la bocina a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Cuando llegaron, estacionaron el vehículo justo enfrente de la gran escalera que conducía al templo.

-Esta es mi casa-sonrió mostrándole el lugar.

-¿Vives en un templo?-preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, bueno este lugar ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, y ese árbol…

Pero no siguió explicando, su mirada se detuvo en el imponente árbol que se encontraba a un costado de la casa, era exactamente igual al de su sueño, bueno, pero podían haber muchos árboles iguales a ese ¿o no?.

-¡Hija!-salió de su mundo de fantasía para encontrarse con la realidad. Su madre la tenía fuertemente abrazada- ¡Hace mucho que no venías¡Oh querida, te hemos extrañado tanto!, pero mírate, si hasta estás mas delgada y… ¡Por Dios, tu cara¡Estás más pálida que de costumbre¿No te estarás exigiendo mucho verdad?

-No mamá-rió ella con la avalancha de comentarios de su madre.-Yo también los extrañé, pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupada y sabes como odio manejar.

-Sí hija, no te preocupes.-sonrió amablemente.- ¿Y él quien es?

-Inuyasha Taisho señora.-se presentó extendiéndole una mano a modo de saludo

-Oh, mucho gusto, yo soy Sonomi la madre de Kagome-dijo sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Tú debes ser su novio no?

-¡No, no!-exclamaron los dos completamente rojos.

-Vaya, que pena, harían bonita pareja.

-¡Mamá!-reclamó Kagome con la mandíbula apretada.

-Bueno, bueno, lamento haberlos incomodado¿Qué les parece si entramos a comer algo?

Se sentaron a la mesa y probaron los deliciosos pasteles de la señora Higurashi, Inuyasha parecía haber subido al cielo con tanta delicia.

-¿Y Sota?

-En clases-respondió Sonomi.- Y díganme¿Qué los ha traído por aquí en horas de trabajo?

-Es que la abuela me ha pedido que le traiga una carta al abuelo.

-Entonces si gustan, pueden buscarlo, porque ni yo sé en que parte de la casa andará metido, ya sabes como es. Debo irme a arreglar unos asuntos, espero verlos más seguido por aquí.

-Adiós señora Higurashi y gracias por todo-se despidió Inuyasha parándose.

-Cuando gusten-dijo dedicándoles una última sonrisa.

-Hasta luego mamá.

Salieron del comedor y buscaron por todo el primer piso sin dar con el abuelo de la chica. Subieron y Buyo, el gato de Kagome, los recibió alegremente trepándose a los brazos de su ama. Buscaron habitación por habitación sin encontrar nada, pero se detuvieron en el antiguo cuarto de la mayor de los Higurashi.

Se encontraba intacto, tal y como la había dejado la última vez que había estado allí. Las paredes pintadas con un blanco sencillo, la cama rosa pálido y uno que otro cojín. En una esquina, una repisa repleta de peluches, que como Inuyasha suponía, eran regalos de antiguos pretendientes.

-Este es mi padre-dijo señalándole a un hombre en un portarretratos- murió seis meses después de que sacamos esta fotografía.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes-negó con la cabeza.-además fue hace mucho, si te fijas yo aún estaba muy pequeña, tenía 9 años.

Y era así, en la fotografía se podían ver a los 4 Higurashi, Sonomi cargaba a un bebé en sus brazos, el que, Inuyasha supuso, sería el hermano pequeño de la chica, Abajo y tomando de las manos a sus padres, una niña pequeña sonreía alegremente mostrando sus enormes y brillantes ojos color chocolate. Se detuvo ante la bella imagen durante unos momentos, entendía como se habría sentido Kagome, como no hacerlo, si él mismo había perdido a su padre.

-A pesar de tener al abuelo y la abuela en la casa, lo extrañé, solía sentarme en sus piernas mientras me leía alguna historia, recuerdo que siempre le pedía que me leyera una en especial, se trataba de un hombre mitad demonio y dos hermanas, aunque ya no recuerdo mucho la trama.-contó con melancolía.

-Te entiendo.-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, la chica lo miró sorprendida.- Mi padre también murió cuando era pequeño y me hacía mucha falta, pero tuve que seguir adelante por mi madre, que entró en una depresión terrible y asumí rápidamente el rol de hombre de la casa… pero bueno¿Seguimos buscando?-preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña pero auténtica, gesto que Kagome agradeció.

-Sí, aún falta el ático.

Pensó que jamás llegaría a conocer algo más de Inuyasha, que su nombre sería lo único que sabría de él, porque su carácter le decía que no pasarían de ser conocidos, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, abriendo un pequeño trocito de su corazón, para contarle un fragmento de su historia, que aunque fuera ínfimo en cuanto a palabras, para ella tenía el tamaño del Universo completo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ****Ruego me disculpen si no quedo muy bueno, la verdad es que mi creatividad ha sido afectada por un horrible problema llamado "insomnio" xD, llevo 3 días quedándome dormida como a las 5 de la mañana, si alguien sabe de alguna forma para solucionar este problemita se lo agradecería demasiado xD.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Nere e Inujocelyn por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :), aunque para mi gusto me quedo mejor el cuarto xD pero bueno ese lo subiré en unos días más ;)**

**Y como dije anteriormente…**

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos, acotaciones, lo que quieran xD.**

**¡Adiós:)**


End file.
